The invention relates to a light irradiating apparatus configured to irradiate a workpiece with vacuum ultraviolet light.
Currently, dry cleaning method using ultraviolet light is known as a method of performing, for example, light ashing treatment of a resist in manufacturing processes of semiconductors, liquid crystal, etc., dry cleaning treatment for removal of a resist attached to a patterned surface of a template in a nanoimprint device or of glass substrates for liquid crystal or silicon wafers, and smear removal (desmear) treatment in manufacturing processes of printed circuit boards. In particular, a method with use of active oxygen such as ozone produced by vacuum ultraviolet light emitted from an excimer lamp is suitable for utilization, enabling predetermined treatment to be performed more effectively in a short time. For such light irradiating apparatuses, various configurations have been proposed so far (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 2948110, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-231554, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-181535).